shadowfallsfandomcom-20200216-history
Holiday James
Holiday James (neé Brandon) is the head of Shadow Falls Camp. Holiday is married to Burnett James with whom she has a daughter with, Hannah Rose. She serves as a mentor and close friend to Kylie Galen during her time at the camp. She helps out whenever the opportunity arises, and the students/campers are very thankful for Holiday. Biography: ''Born at Midnight'' Holiday is the one who presents Kylie to the world of supernaturals when she tells her about their existence. Since no one knows what she is, Holiday tells her that she is put on a quest of self-discovery. She later persuades Kylie to give two weeks to decide whether she wishes to leave the camp or to stay after finding out that both of her parents are humans. She is also very hostile towards FRU agent, Burnett James, but decides to let him become her temporary assistant after her partner was arrested for treason. ''Awake at Dawn'' Holiday is initially quite upset with Kylie for telling Burnett about her past, and refuses to talk to her for a short while. However, when she hears that two girls have been murdered supernaturally, she immediately assumes the worst. For this reason, she puts aside her personal feelings. She accepts Burnett's offer to invest the camp and become her partner. ''Taken at Dusk'' Holiday's great aunt passes away, and she is absent from the camp to arrange her funeral. She shows more affection towards Burnett, but continues to keep at a distance. After working together to patch things up for Miranda and Perry, they both feel so excited by their success that they temporarily give in to their passion and kiss, until Kylie walks in on them. When Burnett suddenly resigns himself, she questions his motives. He found out that she had at least four potential investors, but did not know that it was before she accepted his investment. ''Whispers at Moonrise'' Holiday's past is revealed in Whispers at Moonrise: she was previously engaged to a vampire named Blake, who cheated on her with her twin, Hannah Brandon. She found out via Kylie that Hannah had been murdered for months. She becomes the next target for her twin's murderer, and almost dies before Kylie heals her. During her moment of death, her spirit conversed with her twin, made amends, and then she spoke with Kylie's grandmother, Heidi Summers, who told her not to be in the way of Kylie's choices. She accepts Burnett's proposal and Kylie's resignation, but is hopeful that she will return. Physical appearance Holiday has red hair and deep green eyes. She is tall and very beautiful. Personality Holiday is a very patient, kind and generous person. She is always very supportive of Kylie's decisions, but also a tad overprotective. Generous as she is, she shows a bit of temper when she is around Burnett James. Due to her bad break-up with her last lover, she has a hard time letting her heart love. Powers and Abilities As a Fae, Holiday possesses these following abilities: *Brain Scanning *Pathokinesis *Empathy *Ghost Whispering *Dreamscaping Fears That caring for people hampers her ability to be logical. Relationships Romantic relationships *'Burnett James': Burnett is Holiday's Husband. They are initially attracted to each other but don't do anything but bicker towards each other. In Whispers at Moonrise, after Burnett begins to see ghosts and the spirit of Holiday's twin, Hannah he became especially concerned for her safety. After Holiday's near-death experience, he declares his love for her and asks her to marry him, to which she accepts. In Chosen at Nightfall, Burnett finds out that Holiday is pregnant and, though insecure at first, comes to accept his little family and marries the woman. They later have Hannah Rose James together. *'Blake': Blake is Holiday's ex-fiancé. Friendships *'Kylie Galen' *'Della Tsang' *'Miranda Kane' *'Ms. Wales' Family relationships *'Hannah Brandon:' Hannah is Holiday's twin sister, who was murdered by Collin Warren. *'Hannah Rose James:' Hannah is Holiday's daughter. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Falls staff Category:Faes Category:Supernatural